Amor de mis amores
by Moe Yoruba
Summary: Marinette tiene que aceptar el hecho de que su crush y amigo, Adrien, empieza a tener interés romántico por su amiga Kagami; ésto acompañado a que Luka empieza a ser alguien cercano para ella. Será que es momento para dejar ir al modelo rubio y darse una oportunidad con alguien más?
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Luka es el hermano mayor de Juleka, un día conoce a Marinette y poco a poco se va dando cuenta que lo que siente por ella no es simple atracción, el fic avanza a partir del capítulo "frozer" de la serie.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y son de su respectivo autor, simplemente soy una chica frustrada por mi otp /3 .

De cualquier manera espero que disfruten el fic y las parejas de la misma forma que yo.

CAPITULO 1

" _ **Can anybody find me somebody to love?"**_

 _ **¿Alguien puede encontrarme a alguien a quien amar?"**_

Mi vida nunca ha sido rigurosa, al tener como madre a la capitana del barco libertad, y como ella dice, nos gusta vivir relajados y sin tener realmente un orden muy metódico, dejándonos llevar por la corriente (de manera figurativa y literal).

La primera vez que la ví fue cuando entró de una manera nada sutil a mi habitación.

"H-hola! Me llamo Ma-Ma-MArinette, tú mamá me envió aquí, el groullo, el grupo te espera".

*Risilla*- hola Ma-marinette-la chica pone una cara decaída al pensar que me estaba burlando de ella- lo siento, me expreso mejor con esto- digo tomando mi guitarra y empezando a tocar- qué extraño, parece que tienes algo como esto en tú corazón- digo tocando mi guitarra y viendo cómo se relaja Marinette.

-¿Cómo haces eso? - pregunta la pelinegra una vez termino de tocar.

-La música es más simple que las palabras. -

-Te gusta la música de Jagged Stone? - pregunta acercándose a uno de los posters de mi pared.

-Es mi cantante favorito- digo acercándome de la misma forma.

-El mío también, jejeje- ríe nerviosamente y se percata que tomo una plumilla.

-Si quieres puedes quédatela, tengo muchas- le digo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Oh, jeje, gracias- dice nerviosamente.

-Creo que será mejor que alcance al, groullo dijiste? -

-Enserio dije eso? Ay noooo- dice mientras abre demasiado los ojos y se hace bolita por la vergüenza.

La primera impresión que tuve de ella fue "graciosa", pero al poder entablar una conversación con ella me dí cuenta que era una persona con la que podría compartir mi música, gustos y secretos; Poco después me enteré que era amiga de la preparatoria mi hermana menor y sólo fue el comienzo, a partir de ahí los encuentros con ella eran más concurrentes de lo que cualquiera esperaría.

Valiente, noble, siempre siendo justa con los que ama y aún con los que no, y además de todo una chica increiblemente linda fue lo que pude descubrir al pasar de los meses; y es que sí, el incidente de Le Papillon transformando a mi madre me hizo ver que Marinette era una persona que no dudaba cuando alguno de sus amigos o seres queridos estaba en peligro, pero no era sólo eso, el verla esforzarse a pesar de ser un poco (demasiado) despistada, y siempre seguir adelante fue lo que hizo que la química que ya había entre nosotros sólo aumentara más.

¿Te sientes un poco así? - le pregunté mientras empezaba a tocar una sucesión de notas en mi guitarra, por alguna razón desde que era pequeño siempre me he expresado mejor con la música- Creo que alguien como tú debe sentirse más, así - digo retomando los acordes e intentando hacerla sentir mejor, por alguna razón se ve decaída– Y quién te haya hecho sentir así debe sonar así - sonando en la guitarra ruidos de burla, al ver que se ríe me tranquilizo un poco más y le regalo una sonrisa de vuelta.

Marinette se queda pensando en algo, sería muy loco invitar a patinar al hermano de su amiga y compañera de clases?, él chico le parecía muy simpático y algo había en él que le causaba interés; estaba decidido, lo iba a invitar, ¿Qué mal podría pasar?

-Luka que vas a hacer mañana en la tarde?...

Ese día fue cuando empezó un círculo de amores no correspondidos y ninguno de nosotros lo sabía.

" _ **Each morning I get up I die a little**_  
 _ **Can barely stand on my feet**_  
 _ **(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry**_  
 _ **Lord what you're doing to me"**_

 _ **(Oh, cada mañana que me despierto, muero un poco,**_  
 _ **apenas puedo mantenerme en pie.**_  
 _ **-Mírate-**_  
 _ **Mírate en el espejo y llora -y llora-.**_  
 _ **Señor, ¿qué me estás haciendo?)**_

Sábado a las 10:00 am quedé en pasar por ella a su casa para después irnos juntos a la pista de patinaje, debo admitir que me entró una pisca de curiosidad la repentina invitación de Marinette, eso sumado a mientras más convivía con ella, más quería conocerla todas sus facetas.

Había escuchado de Juleka que los padres de Marinette eran los dueños de una de las mejores pastelerías de París por lo cual no me fue muy difícil dar con la dirección de la misma; Entro por la parte de la tienda y me entra de golpe el olor a mantequilla de los diferentes panes que se están y ya fueron horneados.

-¿Buenos días, hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte? - Dice un hombre bastante corpulento mientras me dedica una sonrisa cálida.

\- ¿Buenos días, se encontrará Marinette? Quedé de pasar por ella para salir juntos- le respondo mientras le regreso la misma sonrisa que me dio con anterioridad.

-Oh, tú debes ser Luka¡, enseguida la llamo- dice el hombre mientras camina hacia la puerta trasera que al parecer conecta con su casa.

-Hola Luka!- me saluda Marinette ingresando por la puerta por la cual hace poco había salido su padre- Papá él es Luka, Luka mi padre- nos presenta y ambos nos damos la mano a forma de presentación

-Mucho gusto señor Dupain-

-El gusto es mío, pero por favor, llámame Tom, que me hablen como señor me hace sentir viejo!- me dice mientras hace una mueca dramática, al parecer el ser gracioso viene de familia- Me hubiera gustado que tu madre estuviera aquí para conocer a Luka Mari, pero tuvo que hacer una entrega en el hotel Le Grand París-

-No se preocupe Tom, tal vez vuelva a venir pronto- digo mientras miro a Mari y le guiño el ojo, a lo que ella sólo responde con un balbuceo y un sonrojo bastante lindo.

-Cr-creo que ya es hora de irnos, nos vemos en la noche papá!- dice la pelinegra mientras sale apresurada por la puerta, qué había sido lo de recién?!

-Mucho gusto Tom, que tenga un buen día!- me despido siguiendo de cerca a Mari

Nuestro viaje a la pista de patinaje fue bastante tranquilo, algunas bromas y pequeñas risas de Marinette por cualquier tontería que veíamos, debía admitir que tenía una espinita de curiosidad del por qué la repentina invitación de la chica, pero realmente no es como si me molestara, cada vez tengo más ganas de conocer todas las facetas de ésta chica, siento que hay algo más allá de una simple química entre ambos; Otro acontecimiento aún más curioso fue que al parecer no íbamos a estar solos, ya que habían llegado antes Adrien Agreste (también compañero de Juleka) y una chica de al parecer ascendencia asiática como Marinette, pero a comparación de ella, Kagami si no mal recuerdo) lucía bastante rígida, como si intentara demostrar que es la mejor en todo.

Nada estaba saliendo como lo había esperado o planeado, y es que desde la mañana para variar se le hizo tarde al apagar su despertador y volverse a acostar; cuando se enteró de que Luka había llegado no le dio tiempo más que para ponerse lo primero que encontró (el hecho de que fuera una diseñadora de modas no significaba que planeara con anticipación y minuciosidad sus vestimentas, y menos al ser ella) y todo para encontrarse en medio de comentarios de Luka y su padre, que si Luka estaba dando a entender que estaba atraído por ella, y luego su padre dando su consentimiento con una mirada de complicidad, y todo antes de si quiera su primera cita con el chico... ¡¿Cita?!, debía admitirlo, estaba decaída desde que supo que el interés romántico de él modelo rubio era la Reina de hielo como todos solían apodarla, pero el que el peli turquesa la acompañara en éste embrollo la hacía sentir mucho mejor, definitivamente no estaba sola en esto.

Nuestra "cita grupal/ayuda a Adrien con la reina de hielo, aunque te duela con el alma" fue más extraña de lo que pensé

Primero Adrien agradeciéndole por ir con Kagami y él a esa cita, y aún mejor, por llevar a Luka ya que no habría ningún mal entendido; debía admitirlo, ver al rubio pidiéndole consejos de cómo conquistar a su prospecto le dolía en el alma, sólo para terminar por no poderle dar ningún consejo sin terminar perdiendo el equilibrio y de alguna manera siendo salvada por el apuesto guitarrista.

Y es que siempre que se sentía mal en primera al verlos juntos, Luka era el que le daba la mano cuando la veía cabizbaja o distraída, sólo que ninguno vio venir la caída de Marinette.

-Estás bien? - preguntaron ambos chicos ofreciéndole la mano a la pelinegra, solo haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa la misma. Cuando pareció que iba a escoger una de las dos manos llegó Kagami a.… salvarla?, dándole la mano pero susurrándole al oído una advertencia.

-Sabes por qué caes? Porque siempre dudas, yo nunca dudo- dijo yéndose de la mano de Adrien dejando a una conflictuada Marinette

Ninguno de los dos chicos dejó pasar eso, pero fue Adrien el primero en ir tras Marinette qué se fue hacia los baños de chicas.

-Por qué estás triste? - preguntó Tikki saliendo de la bolsa donde suele esconderse. 

-Me gusta Luka, es un buen chico... Pero crees que sea como Adrien?, ¿sólo un amigo? - preguntó agachando aún más la mirada, hace ya dos años que tenía ése amor no correspondido pero no fue hasta que vio que el chico tenía realmente un interés amoroso que se dio cuenta que sólo tal vez, debía empezar a ver a Adrien como sólo un amigo y darse una oportunidad con alguien más... alguien que si la pudiera ver.

-Luka siente algo por ti, estoy segura de eso!- Respondía Tikki intentandi dar ánimos a la pelinegra, y es que desde que apareció ante ella como su kwami siempre fue su confidente y consejera, dejando de lado que Marinette fuera Ladybug, era su mejor amiga y debía apoyarla cuando lo necesitara- pero cómo te sientes tú por todo lo que está pasando?

La situación con Luka no era la misma que con Chat Noir, apreciaba a su compañero de aventuras y batallas, pero aun dejando de lado la principal razón que era que no podían decirle a nadie su identidad secreta, la verdad era que Marinette siempre ha sido una chica seria en su vida, un solo amor, no dar ilusiones, y no confundir el trabajo con la vida personal, simplemente lo veía como un amigo;Y Luka la hacía estremecerse con un solo roce con su mano, una mirada, o un coqueteo inocente que solía lanzar de manera espontánea, como toda su personalidad que hacía un buen complemento con el carácter de la chica.

 _ **I work hard (he works hard) everyday of my life**_  
 _ **I work till I ache my bones**_  
 _ **At the end (at the end of the day)**_  
 _ **I take home my hard earned pay all on my own**_

 _ **I get down (down) on my knees (knees)**_  
 _ **And I start to pray (praise the Lord)**_  
 _ **Till the tears run down from my eyes**_  
 _ **Lord somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (please)**_  
 _ **Can anybody find me somebody to love?**_  
 _ **(He wants help)**_

 _ **Yo trabajo duro -él trabaja duro- cada día de mi vida,**_  
 _ **trabajo hasta que me duelen los huesos.**_  
 _ **Al final -al final del día-**_  
 _ **me llevo a casa el sueldo ganado yo solito trabajando duro,**_  
 _ **me pongo -pongo- de rodillas -rodillas-**_  
 _ **y empiezo a rezar,**_  
 _ **hasta que las lágrimas caen de mis ojos.**_  
 _ **Señor, alguien -alguien-, alguien -alguien-,**_  
 _ **-por favor- ¿alguien puede encontrarme a alguien a quien amar?**_

*una batalla y purificación de akuma después*

-Mi amigo Philip hace que el patinaje en hielo sea mucho más divertido- Bloguea el modelo rubio en su "red social"

-Muchas gracias Adrien-

-Espero que más personas se inscriban a tu curso- se despide mientras se acerca a Kagami

-Sigues haciendo lo que los demás quieren- le dice como bienvenida al chico

-No, quiero verles felices, y no voy a cambiar mi objetivo aunque fracase a menudo, por que añgún día lo conseguiré ya lo verás- le abre la puerta del coche a la pelinegra

-Cuando cambies de objetivo estaré aquí- mira a Marinette y se despide de beso de Adrien

Marinette deseó no voltear en el momento exacto cuando Kagami hacía una movida, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su estómago.

-Vamos al metro Marinette?- Le saca de sus pensamientos el peli turquesa, pero se da cuenta que la diseñadora de moda tiene la vista clavada en el rubio... ahora lo entendía todo- Creo que deberías hablar con él, gracias por invitarme hoy- le dice mientras le regala una sonrisa comprensiva

-Gracias por acompañarme Luka- Le dice la pelinegra y le da un beso como despedida para después correr detrás al coche del rubio.

El hecho de dejarla irse le ayudó a percatarse de dos cosas, la primera era que la chica le gustaba demasiado y no entendía cómo hasta apenas se pudo dar cuenta, y la segunda, que esto no significaba que quisiera detenerla de irse con otro chico, nunca ha sido una persona aprehensiva y siempre ha sido de la manera de pensar que si quieres a alguien, de cualquier manera, lo único que quieres es verla feliz aunque no sea contigo; Luka estaría para Marinette si ella así lo quería y necesitara, y sólo si viera que Adrien le hace daño, es que intentaría conquistarla.

Hoooooooooola, bueno pues sólo quería decirles que éste es mi primer fic, las ideas brotaron a mí cuando ví capitán Hardrock y frozer, enserio me encanta Luka y (no me maten) siento que Marinette merece alguien que si la pueda ver y admirar por cómo es ella, Adrien no me cae mal pero es tan despistado que tiende a desesperarme 🙁 .


	2. Chapter 2

_Sometimes in the morning  
When I wake up I shed a tear  
I'm hopin' come the night time  
You'll open the door and reappear  
I can promise to share  
All my dreams I will dare_

 _A veces en las mañanas  
Cuando despierto  
Derramo una lágrima  
Esperando  
Que llegue la noche  
Abrirás la puerta y reaparecerás_

 _Puedo prometer el compartir_

 _Todos mis sueños, me atreveré_

Lunes por la mañana, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Marinette estaba despierta desde temprano alistándose para la escuela; más bien, no pudo descansar bien desde lo sucedido en su salida con Adrien, Kagami y Luka... Había pasado demasiado ése día y de una manera bastante rápida.

Al disponerse a cepillarse los dientes se miró al espejo y lo que miró le sorprendió: ojeras, había una chica que juraría que era ella de no ser que se veía en extremo deprimida, demacrada, alguien totalmente diferente a la alegre y optimista peli azul; cuánto tiempo más aguantaría estar así, el sufrir por su amigo que si bien tenía un interés por otra chica, ni siquiera se percataba de todo lo que la hacía sentir?

Debía hacer algo para dejar de sentirse así, pero aún no sabía el qué; por una vez en mucho tiempo decidió dejarse el cabello suelto en lugar de sus dos coletas que usaba usualmente.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con un desayuno digno de un bufette, y aún mejor, pareciera que sus padres hicieron todos sus platillos favoritos para desayunar.

-Buenos días mi pastelito de chocolate!- saludó su bonachón padre- hay algún evento especial hoy en la escuela, que lograra que te levantaras temprano?- dice mientras ayuda a su esposa a terminar de servir café y tomar asiento en la mesa

-N-no, de hecho preferí levantarme con tiempo para no correr como siempre... Si, eso!- sonrió nerviosamente- la verdadera pregunta es, acaso cocinaron mis platillos favoritos?

Sus padres cambiaron la expresión en su rostro, tan obvio era que la intentaban animar cocinando para ella? Debían aceptarlo, estaban realmente preocupados por ver a la niña de sus ojos decaída los últimos días, pero si ella no quería decirles qué le sucedía debían respetar su privacidad; lo mejor que se les pudo ocurrir para hacer sentir mejor a su querubín era hacer que su estómago fuera consentido.

-No es nada cariño, simplemente queríamos que empezaras bien el día con un buen desayuno- le contestó su madre con una sonrisa cálida- un pajarito me dijo que saliste con un chico bastante apuesto el sábado, me hubiera gustado tanto conocerlo!, Crees que vendrá en otra ocasión?- preguntó mientras la miraba entusiasmadamente.

La peli azul menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente, no sabía qué tanto le había contado su padre acerca de luka pero desde el sábado no sabía nada del hermano mayor de juleka, tal vez más tarde le pediría su número a la misma para poder disculparse y volver a agradecer ésa salida con el chico, aún se sentía mal por dejarlo de ésa manera.

-Su nombre es Luka, es el hermano mayor de mi amiga Juleka, y aún no sé si siquiera yo volveré a verlo- suspira afligida- me gusta Luka es un chico lindo, y guapo, y todo un caballero y...y...y- toma aire algo apenada- no sé si le gusto de ésa manera y además aún siento algo por Adrien, tú qué harías mamá?

Sabine suspiró y sonrió observando a su hija- Hija sabes que el corazón no decide de quién enamorarse, pero creo que tampoco sería malo que intentaras conocer a más personas, quién sabe igual y conoces a alguien que te cautive y te valore como mereces- le dice guiándole un ojo.

Marinette no entiende por qué no les dijo nada a sus padres antes, se sentía reconfortada y si no del todo renovada, si con la cabeza más en la tierra. terminó de desayunar y salió de su casa rumbo a la escuela, qué le esperaría el día de hoy?

Al entrar a la escuela se dio cuenta que era aún bastante temprano como para que alguien estuviera dentro del aula de clases; decidió sacar su libreta de diseño y empezar a dibujar bosquejos de ropa masculina, hace poco había hecho para sus amigas y el sombrero que usó Adrien para la pasarela de su padre, al estar tan concentrada en lo suyo no se dio cuanta cuando el modelo rubio se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Mari- saludó éste con una sonrisa

-A-Adrien!... qu- qué haces aquí tan temprano? - responde la ojos celestes casi tirando su libreta

Adrien ayuda a que no se caiga al suelo el cuaderno y se lo regresa a su dueña

 _All my dreams I will dare_

 _You set my heart racing when you get next to me_ _ _Still I don't think you care_ _Should I wait for you love_ _Or am I waiting in vain__

Todos mis sueños, me atreveré  
Enloqueces mi corazón cuando estás junto a mi  
Sin embargo, no creo que eso pueda importarte...  
¿Debería esperar por tu amor...  
O estoy esperando en vano?

-Suelo llegar temprano para esperar a Nino, solemos intercambiar las tareas que no nos dió tiempo terminar- admite con verguenza- y tú, desde el fin de semana no he sabido nada de tí

Esto deja como hielo a Marinette, si bien era cierto que estaba haciéndose a la idea de la nueva relación de Adrien, aún no sabía cómo reaccionar con lo sucedido el fin de semana y mucho menos cómo actuar con Adrien, ya no debía esperar que el chico y ella fueran a casarse, tener dos hijos un perro y un hamster cuyo nombre decidirían entre ambos.

-Y-yo-

Y justo cuando más lo necesitaba, llegó Alya acompañada de su moreno novio hacia ellos, la reportera principiante le lanzó una mirada entre pícara y curiosa, aún sin saber todo lo sucedido con el crush de su amiga.

-Nos vemos después Mari- dijo Adrien cediéndole el lugar a Alya y acercándose a su amigo.

-Ok dos cosas: qué fue éso?, y qué fuerza sobre humana hizo no sólo que no llegaras tarde, si no temprano?- pregunta la morena enarcando la ceja

-Alya! llegaste justo a tiempo para salvarme- se lanza a los brazos de su amiga dramáticamente- tengo tantas cosas que contarte que no sé si aguante hasta el receso

-Amiga, lamento decirte que no quiero saber nada hasta que lleguen las demás chicas, a ninguna nos has hablado de en qué acabó tu fin de semana y estamos preocupadas; y además de todo, ya te viste a un espejo?! mi Marinette es una chica alegre y decidida, dónde la dejaste?- dice regresandole el abrazo a la peli negra.

Una vez transcurrido el día deciden reunirse todas en la casa de Marinette.

-Muy bien ya estamos todas aquí cómodas y a solas, cuéntanoslo todo!- animó Alya

-Siiii ya quiero saber todo lo sucedido!- secundó Milenne

-Cómo te sentiste con Luka?, volverán a salir?, ni juleka ni luka quisieron decirme qué pasó- dice rosita haciendo un puchero

-No podía decírtelo rosita, hice una promesa Couffaine; pero, si nos dice Marinette podré confesarles lo que me dijo mi hermano.- contesta juleka con una pequeña sonrisa.

Marinette suspiró y empezó a contarles todo lo sucedido, la pista de patinaje, cuando se despidió de Luka y el resto de su fin de semana.

-Entonces Adrien y Kagami ya son novios?-pregunta mylenne algo triste por la noticia

-Independientemente de que sean novios o no, la verdadera pregunta es: cómo te sientes realmente con Adrien y luka?; Adrien ha sido tu crush por un largo tiempo, pero es obvio que hay algo entre Luka y tú.

Marinette dudó contestar la pregunta de una de sus amigas, mirando preocupada a Juleka, después de todo hablaban de su hermano también

-Descuida, aunque sea mi hermano tú eres mi amiga y te apoyaré sin importar lo que decidas- dice tranquilizadoramente.

-La verdad éste fin de semana me hizo reflexionar, como les había dicho antes de la cita, quiero ser amiga de Adrien y estar ahí aunque sepa que no me ve como más que una amiga; pero duele demasiado verlo con alguien más, mucho más de lo que creí y el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca me hace recordar ése dolor.

Luka es un chico increíble, pero tengo miedo de lastimarlo , aún no sé qué haré con Adrien y para serles sinceras tengo miedo de volverme a enamorar; y si él me ve de la misma forma que Adrien?-dice agachando la cabeza e intentando aclarar sus ideas.

-Creo que es el momento adecuado de decirles el lado de Luka-dijo rompiendo el silencio la peli morada- es cierto que se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos por Adrien, pero con sus palabras y por lo que yo he visto las veces que están juntos, realmente te atesora como persona y en algo te equivocas Marinette, Luka está enamorado de ti pero quiere apoyarte y estar cuando lo necesites; él nunca ha sido del tipo de presionar con sus sentimientos, si hablas con él estoy segura de que lo comprenderá

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación, y unos segundos más tarde las chicas empezaron a gritar de la emoción, todas excepto Marinette que se quedó hecha piedra para poco después pasar por casi todas las tonalidades del rojo que su cara podía dar.

Luka sin lugar a dudas era toda una excepción de chico, así que tomando un poco del coraje y ánimos que sus amigas y padres le estaban brindando, se aventuró a pedirle su número de teléfono a la hermana del peli azul, si ella lo intentaba tal vez un día sería ésa amiga que Adrien ve en ella, sería feliz con o sin Adrien.

 _Somebody help me... cause I'm falling_  
 _Head over heels in love again_

 _ _Help me.. oh can't you help me?_ _I think I'm falling in love_ _I think I'm falling...__

Que alguien me ayude porque me estoy  
Enamorando perdidamente otra vez

Ayúdame...Oh, ¿no puedes ayudarme?  
Creo que estoy enamorandome...  
Creo que estoy...

 _Hoooolap! bueno aquí tienen el cap 2 un poco más corto que el anterior, lo lamento he andado un poco ocupada en cuestiones escuela/trabajo pero estaba pensando subir algún especial éste fin de semana (a parte de otro capítulo nuevo) espero disfruten del fic y sean pacientes se irán desarrollando los personajes de una manera bastante interesante ;) 3_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Something about us_**

 _It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one  
But there's something about us I want to say  
Cause there's something between us anyway_

 _Tal vez no sea el mejor momento_

 _Tal vez no sea el indicado_

 _Pero hay algo de nosotros que quiero decir_

 _Porque existe algo entre nosotros de todas formas_

 _Luka POV_

Después de ver a Marinette irse hacia el coche de Adrien decido irme a la parada del metro; cuando no estoy con mi guitarra o en la escuela suelo ir al parque del centro de la ciudad para reflexionar o simplemente tirarme en el pasto y relajarme, así que decido ir a éste, después de todo el día no se veía tan mal.

Justo cuando llego al verde, suave y cómodo pasto recibo un mensaje de mi hermana.

-Hola - Juleka

-Qué hay- Luka

Así que...- Juleka

-Quieres saber qué pasó con Marinette verdad?- Luka

-Tan obvia soy?- Juleka

-Sep, así que sería mejor que fueras directa- Luka

-Entonces me dirás qué pasó con Marinette?- Juleka

-Nop, nunca dije éso :) - Luka

-Por favor dime! :( - Juleka

-Por qué no simplemente le preguntas a Mari? dudo que le agrade que yo te cuente sobre su vida antes que ella misma, no crees?-Luka

-Por que no solo quiero saber su punto de vista, creo que sientes que nadie se da cuenta pero es muy obvio hermanito, sientes algo por ella y no sólo amistad, y la verdad quiero que por fin te sinceres conmigo; te recuerdo te podrá ayudar ;)- Juleka

-... Está bien tú ganas, te cuento llegando a casa?, me imagino estás con tu novia (?) - Luka

-Sip rosita y yo estamos en el barco viendo películas románticas, te nos quieres unir?- Juleka

-Yo paso, pero disfruten su tarde; S-O-L-A-S 7u7 - Luka

-Eres un tonto, nos vemos - Juleka

-Nos vemos :) - Luka

Guardé mi teléfono y me dispuse a ver las nubes, realmente era un día cálido; empecé a darle forma a las nubes que iban pasando a mi vista. Haciendo memoria de todo lo que pasó hoy me viene de nuevo a la mente Marinette, sus ojos celestes y tan profundos como el mar, su cabello azabache remarcando su piel lechosa y su sonrisa tan adorable; aún intento darme cuenta desde cuándo estoy enamorado realmente de ella, absurdo al percatarme que curiosamente fue desde que la conocí; al principio sólo fue una niña linda y adorable, pero tocó fondo en mi corazón cuando intentó ayudar a mi mamá que estaba akumatizada e intentar rescatarnos; el hecho de que sea tan entregada en todo lo que hace sólo sumó puntos a su favor.

Qué debería hacer?, a pesar de sus ya 17 años, y tener anteriormente una que otra novia jamás sintió lo que sólo empezaba a crecer cada vez más dentro de él al ver a la azabache; por muy "tranquilo" que fuera empezaba a anhelar abrazar a Marinette, besar sus mejillas rosas y tomarla de la mano cuando fueran de paseo juntos.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que ya estaba atardeciendo, cuánto tiempo se había quedado ahí?; se levantó y luego de sacudir el pasto de sus pantalones se puso sus audífonos para caminar rumbo a su casa/barco.

Al llegar a su casa saludó a Juleka y enterándose que su madre no estaba, la insistencia en ella y Rose por saber qué pasó era obvio, pero fue firme en su decisión de que sólo su hermana podía saber, Rose nunca le desagradó pero era algo muy personal y no estaba ni siquiera acostumbrado a ser tan "interesado(?)" en algo o alguien que no fuera su amada guitarra; disculpándose con una sonrisa hacia la rubia, decidió esperar a que las chicas se despidieran y ver en la nevera si había algo de cenar.

Juleka entro a la cocina una vez despedido a su novia (no tan fácil por los pucheros tiernos que hizo), se sirvió de la pizza que su hermano había recién calentado y se sentó frente a él para poder entablar mejor una conversación.

\- Muy bien, shoy todo oídosh- Dijo la peli morada dándole un buen bocado a su rebanada de pizza

-No hables con la boca llena- contestó el mayor- pero está bien- suspiró pesadamente y empezó a contarle todo lo que pasó hace unas cuantas horas, la forma en la que una parte de él quería ser alguien cercano a Marinette y otra que no quería entrometerse o hacerla sentir que sus sentimientos hacia ella la hicieran verse obligada a corresponderle. - ella es maravillosa Jul, y me sorprendo a mí mismo al decir que daría todo de mí por poder estar con ella, pero quiero que ella decida y no que se sienta culpable si elige a alguien más.

-Enserio te pegó duro verdad?- fue lo único que dijo su hermana luego de un pequeño silencio - sabes?, sentirse así no es malo, después de todo cuando realmente atesoras a alguien quieres que esté a tu lado para compartir tus momentos más felices, pero es muy maduro de tu parte que aún sintiéndote así decides respetar todas sus decisiones; pero Luka, no crees que también estás sobre pensando las cosas? ella aún no sabe que tu le gustas; por que créeme, el fuerte de Marinette nunca ha sido ser muy suspicaz, creo que incluso si te acercas a ella al principio como amigos podrías tomar una decisión junto con ella; lo peor que puede pasar es que te quedes justo como estás ahora- dijo al fin para tomar un poco de agua- en parte tu y ella se merecen el uno al otro, aunque tu seas más relajado que ella, sueles pensar en demasía las cosas; es bastante cansado hablar tanto- dijo terminando su discurso.

-Wow, nunca te había visto hablar tanto, y éso que soy tu hermano- dijo sonriendo sinceramente- pero creo que me ayudaste a enfriar mis pensamientos, muchas gracias Jul, si sabes algo de Mari puedes decírmelo? pensé en acompañarla a casa pero no me pareció correcto y la verdad quedé preocupado- se sinceró

-Claro, de todas formas aún falta su versión de éste día- sonrió al mayor- así que si puedo intentaré ayudarte con ella sin ser muy obvia.

Una vez terminaron de cenar cada quién se dispuso a descansar en su cuarto.

 _I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life_

 _Te necesito más que nada en mi vida_

 _ _Te quiero más que nada en mi vida__

 _Te extrañaré más que nadie en mi vida_

 _ _Te amo mas que nadie en mi vida__

Mañana sería un nuevo y mejor día sin duda alguna.

* * *

El resto del fin de semana (básicamente el domingo) me dediqué a tocar mi guitarra e intentar componer nuevas canciones para la banda; me parece gracioso los tipos de estereotipos sobre los músicos hombres, y más los de bandas de rock, y es que la mayoría piensa que nos la pasamos en fiestas de juegos de azar y mujerzuelas y que el talento sale de la nada; es cierto que hay personas con talento pero de éso a que no tengan que esforzarse nada o dedicarle tiempo a su instrumento, ensayos, grabaciones, etc, nada que ver.

Personalmente aunque me dijeran lo contrario yo no me consideraba una persona con mucho talento, a decir verdad cuando empecé con la guitarra no podía tocar más de dos acordes seguidos, y mucho menos cantar mientras tocaba!; con unas buenas clases de guitarra eléctrica, un poco de canto y estudio constante he logrado resultados, aunque yo mismo sé que aún me falta mucho para ser un profesional.

A pesar de haber pasado ya un día ni Juleka ni yo sabíamos nada de Marinette, después me dijo que ninguna de sus amigas tenía noticias de ella; como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

No pude evitar preocuparme, y si le había pasado algo de regreso a su casa?, y si una persona akumatizada la atacó?, y si ella misma por estar deprimida fue akumatizada?!; ok Luka, debes respirar y calmarte, si realmente le hubiera pasado algo sus padres ya nos hubieran contactado, tal vez sólo necesita tiempo para pensar en ella misma (que falta le hace).

* * *

El lunes Jul y yo decidimos irnos temprano a la escuela para ver si encontrábamos a Marinette, ambos seguíamos preocupados; aunque mi hermana me dijo que no me hiciera mucha ilusión de ver a Mari en la mañana, siempre llega tarde. Haciendo un pacto acordamos que si alguno de nosotros la encontraba nos informaríamos por un mensaje, lo primero era saber si realmente estaba bien.

Fuimos demasiado tontos al buscar en cada rincón de la escuela a excepción de por su puesto, el mismo salón donde ambas asistían, al sonar la campana tuve que retirarme a mi salón pero Jul me envió un mensaje para avisarme que Marinette siempre estuvo ahí y que por Alya habían acordado verse todas las chicas en la casa de la azabache, suspiré aliviado, las chicas seguro se encargarían de que Mari esté bien.

Una vez terminadas las clases decidí ir directo a casa para hacer mi deberes y tocar un poco la guitarra; en toda la mañana no me dí cuenta que era un día realmente nublado, de seguro no tardaría mucho en caer un diluvio; justo cuando me dispuse a apretar el paso por que empezaba a gotear el cielo vi una caja de cartón que emitía un ... maullido? al acercarme confirmé que no había sido imaginación mía, se encontraba un gato de no más de dos meses de pelaje negro como la noche y sus ojos fueron lo que más me sorprendió: de un azul profundo que me recordaba a los de ella... decidí tomarlo en brazos y me ronroneó como respuesta, mamá se enojaría si le llevo a un nuevo tripulante?

LLegué al barco corriendo por que la lluvia de la nada aumentó, intente cubrir al pequeño felino con mi chamarra para que no se mojara tanto; una vez entrando me dispuse a sacar toallas y abrir una lata de atún para que comiera algo, debía ir al día siguiente a comprar comida para gato. Justo después de servirle de cenar al minino sonó mi celular por un nuevo mensaje.

-Hola Luka :) - Número desconocido

* * *

 _Holi 3 hoy tuve ratitos de tiempo muerto y lo aproveché para hacer otro capitulillo :3 espero les esté gustando._


End file.
